Tampax
by simplyteesh
Summary: Are you serious Inuyasha? You don’t know why I’m bleeding?” - join kagome as she tries to deal with that-time-of-the-month in feudal japan.


**Tampax  
**_A miss-teesh-black ficlet_

**Kagome's POV**

My back was stiff and my stomach cramping itself into tiny painful knots, my inner thighs clenching in agony.

_Oh please no, not now!_ I thought subconsciously.

We were once again on an important mission to find yet another jewel shard that I had located up ahead. We had been walking and running for nearly four days now and my body was already protesting loudly and now to add to my physical pain _that _had decided to show up a week early.

Yes that is right ladies and gentlemen, my oh so friendly period had oh so kindly graced me with its presence.

Usually I make sure that I have a cunning plan carefully laid out. And in those three days of agony, I always made sure I was home and away from any annoying demons... one in particular.

Inuyasha and Miroku were up ahead talking lazily to each other, so I hoped that Inuyasha was not about to pick up on Sango and mines conversation.

I casually walked up beside Sango and out of the corner of my mouth whispered.

"It's coming..." I was fairly proud of myself. I didn't even move my lips.

HA! Let him try to hear me now.

"What?" Sango whispered back in the same amount of discrepancy.

I sighed and blew some hair off my sweaty brow.

Shooting a careful glance at the boys ahead I continued.

"The end of the world!... at least _my _world" I hissed back.

Sango was still not clueing in, I made an aggravated noise before saying slightly louder than intended.

"My fricken period is coming dummy!" I Huffed.

Sango shot me a look of surprise at my outburst and then a look of sympathy.

She shrugged then looked back at the boys before whispering in a rushed voice.

"Umm, do you have any of those things? You know, the ones from your time" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied slowly, the whole time my eyes glued onto Inuyasha's split end riddled head, making sure that he didn't hear any of this conversation.

That would just be the height of embarrassment, not like this wasn't a cringe worthy situation already, but that would just be horrendous if Inuyasha found out.

Sango and I further discussed the very risky situation that we currently had, formulating a way that I could remedy the condition without alerting the boys.

Sango was nice about it, but she clearly did not understand just how _horrible_ my situation was! Because the girl was so damn active all the time, she rarely got her er-hmmm "time of the month".

"Lucky bitch" I grumbled under my breath.

Sango shot me a look, and I smiled sweetly.

Up ahead a clearing could be seen, I took this as my chance. I walked up subtly next to Inuyasha and pulled on his red sleeve.

"Ugh, Inuyasha?" I started slowly, wincing slightly as my stomach gave another stab.

He whipped his head around in a speed that would have made me dizzy, "What wench?"

He was so rude sometimes, could he not see that I was in _pain!?_ I slowly started to ask if we could take just a quick break at the next clearing (now coming quite close, thank kami!).

After a substantial argument, with voices raised and everything, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to a ten minute break.

I secretly pumped my fist in the air, and Sango laughed behind me.

When we stopped and placed our bags down, I pulled out some Ramen and handed them to Miroku to sort, Inuyasha would just keep them all for himself the greedy dolt.

After that I grabbed my pack again and announced, "Be right back".

No one even looked up, they were too engrossed in their food. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked a fair way away from the camp, I didn't want anyone to catch me. Oh my that would be inexplicably embarrassing beyond measure.

I found a decent tree to hide behind and rummaged through my pack and found what I was looking for. My emergency pack of, yes that's right you guessed it, Tampax.

But before I could do anything, a wave of painful cramps wracked my body. I moaned loudly and clutched my stomach while collapsing against the tree.

_Better find some panadol too!_ I thought.

* * *

**Back at camp**

"mmm, yum"

"Ramen is the best!"

"I agree!"

Munch, munch, munch.

Sounds of slurping and chewing proceed.

...

Silence.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted between slurps of noodle.

Sango's eyes went wide, "Ugh, no where! She's probably just going to the toilet" she stuttered with shifty eyes.

Inuyasha took no notice of this and continued to slurp on his Ramen.

Suddenly a voice unmistakeably Kagome's let out a very loud painfilled moan from somewhere in the mass of trees.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and his eyes went wide.

"Kagome?" he said with extreme worry.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't worry about that it was probably just a distressed animal" Sango covered before thinking "Or a distressed Kagome, oh no! Inuyasha's going to start asking questions!"

"But, that sounded so much like Kagome. I'm going to go check on her" he announced with concern lacing his tone.

In that split second his nose began to twitch.

"It smells like... like Kagome... and... and... BLOOD!?" he cried

And with that the ever gallant and idiotic Inuyasha sped out of the camp full speed in the direction of the 'wounded' Kagome.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was just recovering from my cramp attack when I heard some rustling and heavy footsteps coming from around the tree.

_Oh Kami, I knew I shouldn't have gone so far away from camp!_ She shouted in her mind.

She suddenly heard some heavy breathing. Heavy footsteps, ominous rustling and heavy breathing... Oh my GOD she was going to get raped!

And with that completely irrational thought she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was screaming so loud that she didn't see or hear Inuyasha come up from behind her and place a hand over her mouth... which she promptly bit.

"OW, wench!" he hollered.

Kagome retracted her teeth and stoppd screaming.

It was just Inuyasha... Wait...

Hang on...

Just Inuyasha!?

She looked around her surrounds.

There was panadol spread hazardously, and her clutching on her right hand a large packet of Tampax.

Inuyasha seemed to be oblivious to this however and he grasped her on the shoulders and spun her around. "Where are you hurt!?" he demanded.

Kagome blushed deeply and bowed her head. "I'm not hurt Inuyasha, go back to camp" she mumbled.

Inuyasha made an annoyed sound and lifted her leg by her thigh. "Then what is this!?" He said incredulously, pointing to the blood running down her leg.

She blushed even deeper and struggled to get out of his hold. "Inuyasha, it's nothing."

"It clearly isn't 'nothing'!? Who hurt you? When did this happen?!" he hollered, annoyed that someone had the nerve to harm Kagome with him around.

"Are you going to make me explain it?" Kagome muttered, becoming annoyed herself at Inuyashas Stupidity.

"Damn right I am women!" he said in his bossy and arrogant tone.

"Are you serious Inuyasha? You _don't_ know why I'm bleeding!?" she asked now extremely peeved off.

"I would if you'd tell me women!"

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get some mental scarring..." and with that she leant over and whispered to Inuyasha the truth about the mysterious blood.

Afterwards inuyasha was quiet. Completely quiet.

He didn't say anything as I let go of Kagome's leg and stumbled back to camp in a traumatised fashion.

As Kagome made her way back she couldn't help but think.

"That's one way to shut him up" she said to herself with a giggle.

Inuyasha was never the same again.

**Hey guys,**

**This is very random, but i was wondering what kagome actually does when she gets her period. i mean inuyasha would smell it for gods sake! poor girl!**

**ah well, this is just my interpretation of what would happen, it didnt actually turn out the way i wanted, but alas.**

**Anyways, please press the attractive and very loney blue/purple button to your left. it wants some friends, go play with it and leave me a quick comment on your way. :) **

**thanks for reading, i know it was a little wierd. ah well**

**miss-teesh-black**


End file.
